1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, image processing methods, and programs, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program that allow users to view three-dimensional (3D) pictures intended by a creator even if actual viewing environments are different from intended viewing environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two-dimensional (2D) pictures are mainly used for video content, however, 3D pictures are attracting people's attention these days. Various display apparatuses and various encoding and decoding techniques for 3D pictures have been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 10-327430 and 2008-182669).
A 3D picture includes a left-eye image viewed with a left eye and a right-eye image viewed with a right eye, and with a predetermined amount of parallax between a left-eye image and a right-eye image, viewers can perceive pictures three-dimensionally.
When creating 3D pictures, a content creator sets the amount of parallax in advance by assuming user viewing environments, such as the viewing distance, the binocular parallax, and the display size.